Reencontro
by Lab Girl
Summary: É tão natural Seeley Booth amar Temperance Brennan como a necessidade de oxigênio. Tão natural quanto sua necessidade de senti-la depois de três longos meses...


**Título: Reencontro**

**Dedicatória: **Para Fernanda Bones

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 8ª temporada, cena perdida, _smut_, romance

**Advertências:** Spoiler episódio 8x01 "The Future in the Past"; descrição de s.e.x.o :censored:

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [ x ] Sim

**Resumo:** É tão natural Seeley Booth amar Temperance Brennan como a necessidade de oxigênio. Tão natural quanto sua necessidade de _senti-la_ depois de três longos meses...

**Notas da autora:** Precisava escrever sobre o reencontro de B&B naquele motel barato. Eu juro que vi potencial ali pra uma cena de s.e.x.o e ainda prefiro acreditar que rolou algo ali que nós não vimos. Então resolvi presentear a Fer (e de lambuja todos os fãs porn de Bones) escrevendo esta _missing scene_, hoho!

_Enjoy, my babies!_

* * *

Sentado sobre a cama de motel de beira de estrada, Seeley Booth olha concentradamente para a janela coberta pelas cortinas, o silêncio e a solidão no quarto como companhia. Mas seu pulso bombeia ritmicamente em seus ouvidos, lembrando-o do compasso de um relógio, dos ponteiros a marcarem segundo a segundo.

E a tensão que corre em seu corpo é igualmente rítmica. Ele está preparado para tudo.

Mesmo assim, seu coração salta quando a audição apurada, graças a anos de treinamento, percebe a chegada de alguém do lado de fora.

Rapidamente Booth alcança a arma e pula da cama, correndo a posicionar-se atrás da porta do quarto.

Passos estranhos se aproximam... e ele pode ouvir a própria respiração.

A porta se abre. Em questão de segundos Booth avança para cima do intruso. Porém, o invasor consegue derrubá-lo com um ataque surpresa.

Quando as costas de Booth batem no chão, ele puxa o ar para os pulmões e, sem dar tempo ao oponente - que ele agora percebe se tratar de uma mulher loira - rapidamente vira o jogo e então é ela quem está deitada no chão, sob o peso de suas pernas.

Booth sente que agora ele a tem à sua mercê. Vitorioso, encara a invasora e, por instantes, não consegue acreditar no que vê... este rosto...

"Bones?"

Ela sorri. "Eu sabia que viria."

"Como sabia?" ele questiona, ainda sem acreditar que ela está diante de seus olhos - que foi _ela_ quem marcou esse encontro.

"Porque você me ama" ela responde, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

E é.

Se é.

É tão natural Seeley Booth amar Temperance Brennan como a necessidade de oxigênio.

Tão natural quanto sua necessidade de _senti-la_ depois de três longos meses...

E assim, naturalmente, suas bocas se reencontram - Booth avança sobre ela.

Com fome. Com desejo.

Com frustração.

Três meses sem vê-la, sem ouvi-la, sem falar com ela. Sem tocá-la.

E agora aqui está ela, bem diante de seus olhos e ao alcance de suas mãos. E de sua boca faminta.

Por que esperar mais? Para que conversa?

Não, neste momento não.

Nada pode ser mais importante - mais urgente - do que senti-la.

Senti-la inteira. Senti-la sua. Novamente _sua_.

Mas logo fica claro que ele não é o único a experimentar o desejo de uma reconexão, as mãos de Brennan correm por seus braços, ombros... agarram o tecido de sua camiseta, puxando-a para cima com força e com pressa.

Suas bocas se separam apenas os segundos suficientes para retomarem o mínimo necessário de fôlego, para então se encontrarem novamente.

É numa destas breves interrupções que Booth aproveita para retirar a camiseta e atirá-la em qualquer canto, de qualquer jeito.

Seu corpo está quente. A pulsação, os batimentos cardíacos, a temperatura se elevando cada instante um pouco mais.

Ele toma alguns instantes para admirá-la, para olhar nos olhos mais azuis que já conheceu na vida. Linda. E perfeita. Ela continua como sempre.

Exceto pelo cabelo.

Loira.

Ele nunca a imaginou loira, e aqui está. Mesmo assim, ela continua perfeita.

"Vai ficar me olhando ou..." antes que Brennan tenha a chance de completar, Booth arranca o casaco e a blusa coral que ela veste por baixo.

Sem titubear, Brennan arqueia os braços para facilitar-lhe o trabalho. Sem tempo ou paciência para detalhes, Booth simplesmente puxa o sutiã branco para baixo, expondo os seios fartos diante de seus olhos.

Eles continuam tão perfeitos quanto da última vez que os viu. Redondos, delicados e convidativos. Enterrando o rosto entre os montes macios, Booth beija a pele quente... aspira o perfume suave e natural que vem dela. Com lábios famintos, beija um dos seios e contorna o mamilo rosado com a ponta da língua.

Brennan se mexe, excitada, abaixo dele, emitindo um murmúrio de prazer. Ela arqueia as costas, demandando um contato mais profundo.

Ou profano.

A boca de Booth envolve o seio macio em puro calor e volúpia, a língua traçando contornos enquanto gemidos abafados irrompem de sua garganta.

Os dedos de uma das mãos de Brennan se enterram em seu cabelo enquanto os da outra tomam posse de suas costas, as unhas arranhando toda a extensão da pele.

Com um grunhido de excitação, ele libera o seio delicado, abocanhando outro, enquanto as mãos se perdem na cintura e nas pernas da parceira, apertando, certificando-se de que ela está mesmo aqui.

Seus dedos enterram-se na carne macia, atingindo o cós do jeans que ela veste. Com o máximo de habilidade que sua urgência permite, ele abre o botão da calça e o zíper...

Liberando o seio macio da boca, Booth ofega, puxando a calça dela para baixo. "Vamos, Bones!"

Brennan eleva os quadris, ajudando-o a retirar a roupa. Ela mesma se encarrega de deslizar a calcinha pelos quadris e pernas. Booth simplesmente intercepta a lingerie quando chega aos pés dela, removendo-a após o jeans apertado, que ele joga descuidadamente para um canto.

Nua. Ela agora está nua em pêlo. A visão o excita ainda mais, coisa que nem ele pensava ser possível.

Booth sente a calça extremamente apertada, então se levanta rapidamente do chão para livrar-se dela. Os olhos de Brennan acompanham cada movimento seu, aumentando a temperatura do corpo dele.

Chutando as peças de roupa para o lado, Booth torna a deitar-se sobre ela, e agora a nudez de ambos causa um choque de excitação, calor e eletricidade.

Os dois gemem ao mesmo tempo, extasiados com a sensação produzida pelo reencontro de seus corpos... depois de tanto tempo.

Mas logo Temperance o puxa pelas costas, elevando os quadris de modo a insinuar que está pronta.

Booth fica feliz por saber que a urgência dos dois é a mesma.

Rapidamente ele a ergue consigo do chão.

Ela enrosca as pernas compridas ao redor da cintura dele e os dois chegam até a cama, onde Booth atira seus corpos com um baque abafado pelos lençóis.

Numa questão de segundos, seus membros e pele entram em uma espécie de contato incandescente, reafirmando a presença um do outro... sem margem a dúvidas.

**..**

Brennan sente-se consumida pelos beijos do parceiro, firmes e inflamados de uma paixão que faz tanto, tanto tempo ela não sentia... suas mãos não conseguem deixar de apertá-lo, de pressionar a pele quente dele, como se querendo certificar-se de que ele está mesmo aqui e não vai desaparecer como num sonho. Num dos muitos sonhos que ela não deixou de ter com ele nos últimos três meses.

"Booth... oh!" ela geme, as pernas envolvendo os quadris do parceiro, prendendo-o bem onde ela o quer.

Atendendo ao apelo, Booth se encaixa dentro dela, e a reconexão é abrasadora. Os dois gemem alto. Se abraçam. Se apertam.

Se amam.

Com pressa. Com volúpia.

Ele geme a cada investida, ela arfa, correspondendo aos movimentos dele.

Os dois se inflamam um ao outro, a fricção das peles, já levemente suadas, aumentando a intimidade do momento.

Booth empurra os quadris contra os dela, ofegando um pouco mais a cada segundo. Brennan se contorce abaixo dele, as mãos percorrendo, apertando as costas dele, os quadris, as nádegas... e ela murmura palavras sem sentindo, efeito colateral do imenso desejo que parece não ter fim.

Mas, como toda jornada, a deles também vai chegando ao desfecho, os batimentos, as respirações atingindo o ápice. Assim como o desejo dos dois, que explode levando Brennan primeiro, e Booth logo em seguida, ambos a um êxtase sem precedentes.

Muitos minutos depois, a Terra volta a girar mais devagar, as pulsações diminuem e as respirações desaceleram.

Os olhos vão se abrindo devagar, e, de repente, se encontram – refletindo a saudade e a satisfação do reencontro.

Brennan é a primeira a recuperar a fala ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno sorriso se abre em seus lábios. "Como eu senti sua falta!"

A resposta dele vem na forma de um beijo...

* * *

**~..~**

* * *

**Reviews? Amo *.***


End file.
